The Medica Scientific Simulator
Installing the Medica Scientific® app You can download the App for smartphones, Android or iOS, by searching the respective online store. Registering Work teams To begin managing the plant you have to first create an account. 1. Tap the “Create Account” button. 2. Use the “Activation Code” that you were provided with. 3. One member of your team should select the “Create Team” tab in the app and share the “team code” generated by our app with the rest of his/her team members so that they can join the same team. 4. Each remaining member of the team should select the “Join Team” tab, input the team code of the team they want to join and proceed with their individual account creation. Accessing the operation Once you have signed in you will see a general screen that shows the complete operation pictured below: This image shows the custom line at the top (#1) and the standard line at the bottom (#2). Machinery and equipment for the customized line are in the top part of the screen (#3) and in the bottom part of the screen for the standard line (#4). The icon that is in the upper right-hand corner of the screen will give you a summarized version of the simulation’s data (#5). If you press this button a summary will be sent in Excel format to your email address. This screen will also show you an updated representation of what is currently happening in the simulation. The simulator runs continuously and once it starts it will continue to do so, night and day, for the entire duration of the simulation. Your instructor will determine the speed at which the simulation runs. Typically this velocity will be specified by the number of actual days and the number of simulated days per real day that the simulation will run for. Your team will have no control over in-simulation time and can neither accelerate nor decelerate this progress. The simulation will update constantly and the app’s home screen will reflect these constant updates. Changes, such as hiring personnel or altering the number of machines, will be automatically factored into the simulation. The icon on the right side of the initial screen can also help reload and refresh the simulation to ensure that the most up to date data is available (#6). While the simulation is running you can access your operation as frequently as you wish. Once the predetermined duration of the simulation is over you will lose control of the simulation, and it will then run for 50 more days at a high speed which, after only a few real-time minutes, will yield results that will be made available to your team. In the home screen, and in every other screen, you can access a side menu with icons that grant you access to different pieces of information. These submenus can be accessed through a left to center swiping motion on your screen. In this menu, the icon "Home" leads you to your home screen, and the icon "Standings" leads you to the teams’ competitive rankings, as is shown by the following image: The icon "History" takes you to a detailed summary of the different transactions and changes that you and your team have enacted throughout the simulation. The list of changes can be exported and used in a calculation sheet of your preference, typically an Excel spreadsheet. Finally, the "Exit" icon lets you exit the application. Submenus Tapping on one of the two lines on the home screen will take you to a second screen with more detailed information on either the standard or the custom line. Each of these has a five-button navigation bar that allows you to access each line, the inventory management screen, the financial decision screen or a workforce screen. Tapping on the custom line on the home screen, for example, will pull up the following: Each button in the line, like each icon at the top, will take you to a subsector with more detailed information. In the inventory screen, you can explore the evolution of the raw material inventory level. This screen also allows you to change the parameters of your inventory policies, as is shown below In the financial screen you can either request or pay off a debt and you can explore the evolution of the company’s cash and debt over time. The "More Info" button takes you to a screen with detailed information on accumulated incoming and outgoing cash. The "Work Force" button pulls up a screen that shows personnel availability and lets you make choices regarding the hiring and firing of employees, as is shown below: Tapping on either of the lines will yield more detailed information about specific portions of the line, as is shown in the images below: Tapping most of these icons will let you adjust the simulation parameters and perform the following actions: